


maybe, maybe

by nascar



Series: full moons & blood suckers [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Biting, Blood Drinking, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nascar/pseuds/nascar
Summary: Mark is thirsty, Donghyuck is there to help.





	maybe, maybe

**Author's Note:**

> title from maybe maybe by lola amour <3

Mark had invited Donghyuck over after his morning class to watch The Goonies and “study.” So far all that Donghyuck has achieved was reading the same sentence over again for the tenth time and wondering how on earth the ropes to the boobie traps in the movie hadn't deteriorated yet if they'd been there since the pirate ages. 

Donghyuck had a pack meeting before class that morning anyways, so his brain was already spent. After having to wake up at five in the morning for a six mile hike into the woods just to listen to Johnny give them all the same warning about transitioning in front of humans, Donghyuck was tired. Of course the meeting wouldn't have happened if Jaemin and Jeno would have kept an eye on the pups Chenle and Jisung instead of sucking faces with their vampire boyfriend Renjun. 

Long story short, getting Ten, their local witch, to alter the memories of a few humans after the two youngest had ran off and gotten in trouble, wasn't easy. Or that's what Johnny said but they all knew that all it took was puppy eyes and maybe a few kisses from their pack leader. Ten was whipped.Understandably so, everyone loves Johnny. He’s a good leader and he’s kind and gives good advice. Just not at five in the fucking morning. 

After giving up on rereading the sentence an eleventh time, Donghyuck allowed his eyes to travel up to his boyfriend. He seemed to be working on vocab notes but under closer inspection Donghyuck noticed his fingers were tensed into a pale ball and his throat seemed to be constricting tightly. 

Donghyuck tilted his head to the side. “Babe.”

Mark looked up at him and Donghyuck noticed the tell-tale sign of hunger in the red tint of his usually dark brown eyes. 

“When's the last time you ate?” 

Mark swallowed, hard. “Last week?” He supplies, meekly. 

Donghyuck’s eyebrows disappeared beneath his bangs. “Why?” He asked incredulously. 

Mark put his pencil down. “Dunno. Just didn't have time I guess.”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “Do you still have any of those blood bags Winwin dropped off?"

Mark shakes his head again. He looks down at his hands nervously. “Jaemin and Jeno brought Renjun up here last week, he'd gotten into a fight with another cult or something. They needed it for him, he was bleeding out.” 

Well fuck.

“Oh,” Donghyuck supplied helpfully. An idea flashed in his mind but he pushed it away quickly. They hadn't talked about that yet. He didn't know how Mark would react to the offer. 

“I'm sorry,” Mark stammered. “Does it bother you? Do you want to leave?” 

Donghyuck immediately shook his head at the suggestion. He thinks about the idea again, his heart picked up its pace and he noticed that Mark could hear it when a crease appeared between his eyebrows. 

“Hyuck, what?” Mark asked, concerned.

Donghyuck mentally kicked himself. The more he thought about it, it’s not like, a terrible idea. They've been dating for eight months and have been friends for years. It should be okay. It should be fine. 

“Um.” Hyuck said dumbly. 

Mark stared, waiting.

“You could bite me?” Donghyuck suggested, immediately regretting it when Mark's mouth drops open.

“What?” The vampire asked, shock painted over his face.

Oh. Great now he's disgusted, Donghyuck thought.

The younger boy looked down suddenly at the outburst. Something ugly twisting in his stomach. 

“Okay never mind, it was just a suggestion. You don't have to sound so disgusted.” Donghyuck mumbled. 

Mark’s mouth snapped shut. 

“No!” He yelled, making Donghyuck flinch. He immediately looked regretful, starting this time in a quieter voice.

“I'm not disgusted Hyuck no no no, I'm just confused. You trust me that much baby?” 

Donghyuck slowly looked up to meet Mark’s now dark red ones. The other boy swallowed hard. 

“Of course,” Hyuck whispered.

Something in Mark’s eyes fueled the younger boys confidence. Donghyuck closes his textbook and crawls into Mark’s lap under the watch of the older boy’s disbelief. He can hear the movie still in the background, just a low hum amongst the buzz in Donghyuck's brain from the look Mark has on him. 

“I trust you.” He whispers into the small space between them.

Mark swallows. “Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you Hyuck.”

Donghyuck rubs gentle circles into both sides of the vampires neck.

“Always.”

"Are you sure?" Mark asked, for the second time. 

Donghyuck cursed him inwardly for being so disgustingly nice. Stupid big eyes, wide and concerned. Gross.

Instead of answering Donghyuck pulled him into a kiss, holding back a triumphant smirk at the surprised 'mph' from the other boy. 

The kiss was hot and messy, and a little needy on Hyuck's end, desperate for Mark to shut his mouth and stop the sickeningly soft and kind words from falling from his lips.

As Mark sighed into the kiss, Hyuck took the opportunity to introduce a soft press of his tongue into the other boys mouth. He silently counted out his second victory since the beginning of the kiss as he heard the soft noise Mark made in the back of his throat. With a mild tug of Mark's hair between his own slightly shaky fingers, Donghyuck tentatively swiped his tongue along the Vampire's razor sharp fangs which he had been avoiding. 

A tinge of iron welled up in his taste buds at the small cut. Donghyuck straightened up on his knees over Mark's thighs, pushing himself higher with a hand on his cold chest for better access. He flicked his tongue along the roof of the vampire's mouth, painting Mark's mouth with his own blood. 

An iron hold suddenly gripped his waist and Donghyuck held his breath as the body beneath him went rigid. Then with a new and feverish energy Mark was kissing him harder, licking up every trace of red with a satisfied whine that had Donghyuck breathless. With a trick that would usually make Hyuck groan in disgust, Mark held the smaller boy's tongue between his lips and sucked gently at the wound.

Somewhere in the recesses of Donghyuck’s hazy mind he thought about how good Mark was at this. How it took so little for the older boy to turn him into a breathless and hungry mess. 

Hungry.

Donghyuck pulled away gently, huffing out a half laugh at how Mark chased his lips. The laugh was caught in his throat however when Mark's eyelids fluttered open to reveal a dark gaze, pupils nearly blacking out his whole iris. His lips were red and stained, slicked with spit and a swipe of red. He looked good. He looked hungry. 

Donghyuck swallowed with difficulty before whispering a shaky, "Bite me."

If the look in Mark's eyes was hungry earlier, now it was nearly animalistic. Starving. 

With a final goodbye to every bit of caution his pack leader had drilled into his head about vampires, Donghyuck tilted his head to the side, baring his neck for the other. 

He made eye contact with the dark pools that had latched themselves to his own hooded eyes, silently inviting him. Daring him.

That was all it took for Mark to surge forward, mouthing at the juncture between Donghyuck's neck and shoulder. Mapping out the skin with his lips. Breath ghosting along the path he trailed over the flesh, sensing the heated pulse underneath. 

"Go on baby," Donghyuck urged, this time his voice was even softer. "Eat." 

Mark seemed to then settle on the site he wanted and pressed a soft kiss to the spot before taking a breath. He looked to be fighting away the last remnants of doubt and worry before his eyes fluttered shut and sunk his fangs into the skin. 

Donghyuck knew it would hurt. He expected the pain. He'd been ripped to pieces and reassembled under the moon into a new being, he'd broken bones and fallen from impossible heights. He'd been in fights where teeth and claws ripped at his chest and throat. He was used to pain. 

What he didn't expect, was for it to feel good. Sure at first the sharp puncture was painful, tearing an equally sharp gasp from him, but it was bearable. After a few moments though, it faded into nothing more than a dull pulsing ache, and then his body seemed to relax on its own. 

A feeling close to euphoria bubbled in Donghyuck's chest and he dimly thought it must be part of the venom, to keep the prey compliant. 

His hand carded through the soft locks of the head nestled at his throat. A shaky breath rattling his chest as he clung tighter to Mark. Donghyuck felt he resembled a koala in this position. 

It felt so good. A surge of mind numbing pleasure coursed through his chest. He felt drunk. He never wanted to move. He loved Mark so much. 

So much he couldn't help but say it out loud, babbling away like a sleepy child. "Mark hyung. God I love you so much, I love you, I love you. You're so good I love you."

He felt a low vibration against his throat and his heart surged. Donghyuck couldn't tell how long it had been, his mind only registering the blissful pleasure in his chest and the soft lips at his throat. He never wanted it to stop. 

After a while he was considerably more lightheaded than when it began but Mark showed no signs of releasing him, sucking away at the warm liquid that flowed from the werewolf. A stream of blood that Mark hadn't managed to catch dribbled along the curve of Donghyuck's neck and seeped slowly into his shirtfront. He filed away the fact that Mark was a messy eater into his mental compartment for blackmail, but mostly he found it endearing.

He heard himself whine lowly after a particularly harsh tug of his blood spurted from the punctures. With that he felt Mark pull away suddenly as if remembering himself at the noise. 

Donghyuck was aware of the pitiful sound he released at the absence of Marks mouth at his neck. Lips pulling down into a pout involuntarily. Donghyuck was so sleepy. All his energy disappearing along with the bloodloss.

He watched Mark’s blissed out and dark expression disappear and transform into one of instant worry. He wiped his bloody mouth messily with one sleeve and his hands flew up to cradle the werewolf's cheeks. His cool hands framing Donghyuck’s own feverish face. 

“Hyuck?” He asked, voice rough. “Baby are you okay? Did I take too much?” 

Donghyuck only shook his head and yawned in response, falling forward to collapse against the elder’s chest. 

“Can you speak baby?” Mark asked, voice tinged with softened anxiety. His hands came up to rub cool circles into his boyfriend's back.

“Mm,” Donghyuck hummed. “Just so tired. Felt good.”

He can't see Mark’s face but he knows he's blushing. Because that's what he does. Him and his stupid cute cheeks that get all red when he's eaten enough for the color to dust his face in an almost human hue.

Donghyuck felt an uncomfortable dripping of blood from his neck and frowned against the collar of Mark’s shirt. The vampire must have noticed because he gently bent down to lap meekly at the remainder of blood. Hyuck tried to keep silent at the feeling of his boyfriend’s warm tongue. 

“Take a nap Hyuck, we can clean you up after.” Mark says when he pulls away, sounding apologetic.

Donghyuck was too tired to protest, not that he'd disagreed, so instead he let a sluggish hand travel from Mark’s hair to the hand that settled on Donghyuck’s waist, entangling their fingers in a silent it’s okay, I'm fine. 

Mark’s body softens a bit at that and silently squeezes their hands together once before dropping a kiss to the crown of the werewolf's messy hair. And with that, Donghyuck slipped into the best sleep he'd ever had.

 

•°•°•°•°•°• 

When Donghyuck awoke he was no longer on the couch but settled under the covers of Mark's bed. When he fumbled around at his neck he'd found it had already healed and must have been wiped clean. His ruined shirt from earlier was replaced with Mark’s clean old highschool t-shirt which was way too big for Hyucks smaller frame, the “short sleeves” reaching down to his elbows.

He smiled sleepily as he imagined Mark having to carry him to bed and clean him up on his own, probably working carefully so as not to wake him up. What a loser. 

With that thought Donghyuck realized the other boy was nowhere among the covers of the bed. With a glance at his bedside alarm clock he also realized he'd been asleep for 6 hours, he doubted it could be called a nap but did it really matter? Mark had class in two hours, he was probably in the living room typing out that essay that he'd completely blown off to get high with his roommate Jaehyun the day before.

Speaking of Jaehyun, Donghyuck really hoped that Mark had been smart about the disposal of their bloody clothes. He doubted he'd want to know what the human would have thought of those. Furthermore if Jaehyun let it slip to Doyoung during one of their “not dates” the vampire might tell his cult leader Taeyong who would then get to Johnny, Donghyuck's pack leader. Which meant: he would get in probably a fuck ton of trouble and Hyuck really didn't feel like getting a lecture. 

The opening of the bedroom door pulled Donghyuck from his thoughts as the orange hallway light illuminated a figure.

“You feeling okay?” Mark asked tentatively, closing the door behind himself and stepped further into the dark room. 

“Yeah,” Hyuck yawned from under the blankets, sitting up slowly to see the other boy better. “How'd you know I was awake?” 

“I could hear your breathing.”

“Ooh creepy,” Donghyuck teased. 

“You like it,” Mark smiled, the little burst of boldness pushing him to sit next to his boyfriend, mattress sinking down to accommodate his weight. 

Donghyuck tried to ignore Mark's cute smile and his stupid big eyes. But he ended up melting anyways and fitted their hands together, whispering a quiet, “Yeah, I do.” 

There was a moment of silence as Mark watched their hands together before looking back up at his boyfriend with a pair of unfairly heartbreaking puppy eyes.

“Are you really okay?” He asked, voice small. 

Donghyuck wanted to laugh at the question. Mark and his stupid need to care about people. Disgustingly sweet face and disgustingly kind words. 

But instead the werewolf rolled his eyes and leaned in to press a chaste kiss against Mark’s lips. 

“Yes you dork, I'm okay.” then he cleared his throat, and continued quieter this time. “More than okay. It was good, really good… you're good.” 

Donghyuck swore he must be coming down with something because then his cheeks were heating up and he had to look away. 

He just knew Mark was doing that cute proud smile, the one that parents loved and teachers melted for. Donghyuck’s stomach fluttered. It was so lame. 

Sick of all the mushy gross feelings Donghyuck turned back around to face the vampire. 

“What are you going to tell Lucas during your next class when he realizes that you smell like my blood. My blood is in your veins.”

The smile is wiped away by a wide look of what can only be described as “oh shit.” And Donghyuck almost feels bad. Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> that was spicier than intended, just inspired by this old vampire romance book i found from 4th grade. 
> 
> comments & kudos appreciated. 
> 
> come yell about markhyuck with me @cverrybomb on tumblr


End file.
